Trust
by redsandman99
Summary: Bray's not one to just leave Dean's boundaries alone. He always has to push and see how far he can go.


The air was driven out of Dean's body as he was slammed up against the hotel room wall. The only sound he was allowed to make was a small grunt. He didn't even get the chance to take a breath. Bray's lips were on his, demanding his full attention. He gripped the front of Bray's shirt and returned the kiss. Bray's body pressed against his, effectively pinning him to the wall. Bray had wanted this since the moment they stepped in the ring for their match. Dean was surprised he hadn't just full on laid one on him in the middle of the ring. Especially after the little kiss he had snuck in. He hadn't planned on doing it. It had just been a heat of the moment thing. And it would be something he paid for a hundred times over before the night was done.

His phone vibrated from inside his pocket. It was Roman. Again. Dean didn't even need to look to know that. He had been calling and texting pretty much from the moment the match had been over. Dean felt bad for only giving him one simple text back. He knew Roman meant well. He was just concerned. But Dean didn't want to hear the orders and pleas to stay with The Usos and Naomi tonight. Adrenaline had mixed with the monster that lived with him and the one that existed between him and Bray. He couldn't stay away. He didn't want to tonight. And even if he did, Bray wouldn't have allowed it to happen. He would have gone to the ends of the earth to drag Dean back into the shadows with him.

"Your brute is wearing out my patience," Bray growled in between kisses. He reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out his phone. He glared at the device before tossing it back behind him. Dean heard it hit the floor. He didn't have time to worry about getting the potentially cracked screen fixed again. Not with Bray kissing him fully once more. He moaned into it, shivering as Bray's hands slid underneath his shirt. His touch spread a fire through Dean's whole body. Dean arched towards the larger man, his teeth finding Bray's lower lip and biting down sharply. A pleased groan left Bray's mouth. Their kisses never just stayed that way. They always had to bite. The taste of blood flowing between them spurred them on even more. Bray's touches became more firm. His nails raked down Dean's abs, making him hiss loudly. A hand slipped down over the front of Dean's jeans and began to rub.

Something that sort of sounded like the word fuck came flying out of Dean's mouth. His grip on Bray's shirt tightened. His hips bucked into Bray's hand, desperate for more contact. Bray's laughter reverberated through his whole body. Bastard. He was so smug about the effect he had on Dean. Dean wished he didn't. His touch was laced with the poison of his monster. But that didn't matter. Dean craved it too much to stop. The touch, the pain, the pleasure, the fire, the subjugation-every bit of it was something he needed. He didn't want to need it. He wanted normality and stability, but that never worked for him. This was where he belonged. The darkness and the chaos was what he was made for.

Bray's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the wall. Their bodies remained pressed together, bloody kisses getting deeper and more desperate. Dean gripped the back of Bray's head, twisting and pulling on his hair. Bray's hands moved down his back and under his ass, lifting him right up off the floor. Dean hooked his legs around his waist and started rolling his hips. His eagerness was disgusting. He shouldn't be letting himself be this way. He had to find some sort of control, but it was too late. The control now and he wasn't going to get it back. It could be safe to say he never really had it in the first place. They were moving now, falling on to the bed without breaking apart. Bray's weight was a nice crushing force on his. He deepened the kiss, his hips still desperately rolling to grind himself against Bray. His lungs burned and his head spun. The lack of oxygen combined with the friction and made a deep heat pool in the pit of his stomach. The heat spread, burning through his entire body. The clothes that separated their bodies was now entirely too much. His hands tugged on the back of Bray's Hawaiian shirt since he was in no position to get any of his own clothes off.

"Relax little lamb." Bray broke the kiss to smirk at Dean. "We've got all night."

No they damn well didn't. Not with the way Dean felt. He was burning up from the inside and would combust if they didn't get moving. He tugged on Bray's shirt again, desperate to get the stupid thing off. Bray cooperated, the hideously bright red shirt being tossed aside along with the sleeveless black shirt he wore underneath it. Dean tried to work on himself next, but barely had touched the white cotton shirt before his wrists were grabbed and pinned down above his head. He opened his mouth to object when the look in Bray's eyes silenced him. He knew that look. It was dangerous. Lethal even. His breath caught in his throat. His heart beat harder and faster. Fuck. He didn't want that look. He wanted just a simple fuck and then just to pass out. But that wasn't about to be in the cards. Simplicity was just not something for Bray fucking Wyatt.

"You know, I've had a vision in my head this past week." Bray's voice was no more than a soft coo. It was a play at being nice. Dean didn't buy it. he wasn't stupid. Bray generally got what he wanted out of Dean, whether Dean really wanted to give it to him or not. "You want to know what it's been darlin?"

Not particularly. But Dean couldn't say it. The words died in his throat and a choked whimper escaped him instead.

Bray smirked as he kept kissing Dean's jaw. "How about I show you?"

Shit. Dean opened his mouth to say no, but Bray already moved off of him. Dean didn't want to see what he had planned. Instead he took off his shirt, the material still too hot for him to be in. He heard Bray rummaging around for stuff, but he didn't dare look up until Bray was back on the bed. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw the rope in his hands. "No." He shook his head vehemently. "No no no."

"Come on little lamb." Bray put his face right up to Dean's, his lips so close they were nearly kissing again. "You trust me don't you?"

"Not this." Dean kept shaking his head. "Don't make me." He didn't want to be tied up. He couldn't deal with the helplessness that came with that. He had been there before. He had been there too many times before. He didn't want to be there again. Not if he could help it.

"You don't have to be afraid with me little lamb." Bray wasn't just going to give up. It wasn't his nature.

He was a selfish child when it came to having his way. He didn't know the meaning of the word no. Dean wasn't even sure if this whole thing was really about some fantasy in Bray's sick and twisted head, or if he just wanted to because Dean had told him no. Maybe it was both. It being both was a very likely scenario. Dean didn't want to dwell on it either way though. He launched himself forward, swinging his leg over so he was straddling Bray's lap. He draped his arms over his shoulders and kissed him once more. He hoped the act would be enough to distract Bray and put this whole idea of his out of his head. It seemed to work. The rope slipped from Bray's hands as he pressed them to Dean's back instead. Their chests were pressed together, the heat spreading through Dean's body yet again.

Bray suddenly moved, pinning him down on to the mattress. His mouth moved from Dean's, this time going down to where his neck met his shoulder. Dean shuddered as teeth grazed his skin. Bray's hands undid his jeans and yanked them down. His boxers soon followed. Bray's hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a few short, teasing strokes. Dean gasped and tried to arch his hips up sharply.

"Come on little lamb." Bray's weight kept Dean's hips grounded as his hand continued to pump him. He bit down on Dean's skin just hard enough to make him writhe more. "Just this once." He still couldn't let it go. He always had to push and push. "Be a good little lamb for me."

This wasn't fair. Between that last sentence and his touch, Bray was so totally fucking with him. Again. Dean's stomach flipped in on itself. A part of his brain told him to shove Bray off. To tell him to go fuck himself. But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Bray's lips on his neck and his hand around his dick worked to break him down, just like the words pouring from his mouth. Dean couldn't keep track of what was specifically being said anymore. The message though, was pretty clear.

_Obey. Obey obey obey._

There was no verbal agreement to it. Just a broken sigh and a nod of the head. Bray's hand left his dick but Dean couldn't mourn the loss of it at the moment. He closed his eyes as his hands were moved above his head. The feeling of the rope being wrapped around his wrists made him stiffen. His gut tried to tell him to pull away. But there was no going back now. His wrists were quickly bound together, the rope looped through the bars on the headboard so he couldn't move his arms at all. Shit. That was not what he needed. His heart started to beat faster. "Bray..."

"Sssshhhh." Bray's lips traveled across his face in gentle kisses. "You're such a good little lamb." He ran his fingers up and down Dean's side. "Look at me now."

Dean didn't immediately obey. He kept his eyes firmly shut, the panic rising until he felt Bray yank on his hair. His eyes snapped open and locked on to Bray's. Blue eyes that matched his shone brightly at him. Bray's hand cupped his face, his thumb slowly stroking his chin. "Relax now darlin." Bray's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "You'll like this a whole lot better if you'd relax."

Easier said than done. Every muscle in Dean's body had tensed up. He wanted to just yank and pull until he somehow got out of the ropes. But he didn't. Instead he stayed still, heart pounding away and anxiety shooting through the roof. Bray's mouth pressed against his throat before slowly traveling downwards. There was a gentleness in his kiss that normally didn't exist. Dean tried to let himself relax with it. Bray's lips felt good, as did his hands that were roaming him once more. But relaxing was probably the last thing he should have even been thinking of doing. Not when he was at the mercy of a guy like Bray Wyatt. But it was too late now. He had let him do this, just like he had let him in to twist and upheave everything in his life. There was no turning back now.

The tip of Bray's tongue traced over the scars on Dean's torso. The majority of them came from him. Knives and broken glass were something that always came into play. Dean half expected him to get up and get one of the two now, but Bray didn't. Not yet. He kept just traveling south, the strokes of his tongue becoming more firm as he went. Dean arched his hips, wanting that mouth around his cock. It wasn't something that Bray really ever did. Bray was one who liked to take in that situation, rather than give. Dean could probably count the times Bray had actually done it on one hand. But fuck, he wanted it now. If he had to be tied up like this, then Bray fucking owed him one.

In theory at least.

Bray's nails dug into Dean's thighs as he moved even lower. He deliberately avoided Dean's aching cock to lick along the scars on Dean's inner thighs instead. Dean groaned. Bray's mouth was so close, but still so very far away. He pulled against his restraints, panic involuntarily rising in him when there was absolutely no give to it. He pulled on them again, not caring about the rope burning against his wrists.

A sharp bite to his thigh stilled Dean's movements. He looked down and groaned at what he saw. Bray's eyes stared back at him, blue eyes shining with the sick, possessive and obsessive adoration that he had come to know. His mouth stayed latched to Dean's thigh, teeth tearing away at the flesh. It was going to be a bitch to wear his jeans in the morning. Whatever. He was used to it. For now there was more pressing matters. He arched his hips up as much as he could, his cock still begging for contact.

Bray smirked but didn't indulge. His teeth sank in deeper to Dean's flesh. Dean felt the skin break and he groaned as Bray sucked eagerly on the fresh wound. The pain shot through his body and added to the heat in the pit of his stomach. One of Bray's hands finally wrapped around his dick, giving it a couple slow strokes before firmly wrapping around the base.

"Fuuuuck," Dean groaned. He tried to buck his hips up, needing more than that. "Come on you asshole. Jesus fucking hell."

Bray just laughed. His mouth switched to the opposite thigh while his other hand slid back up Dean's body. His fingers came to a stop against Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth, nearly gagging as Bray shoved them in. He regained control of himself and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them to get them nice and wet.

"That's a good little lamb." Bray yanked his fingers out so he could kiss Dean once more. The hand that had been holding Dean's cock now pressed down into the mattress right by Dean's head. "You're being such a good little lamb for me." He slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, letting him taste his own blood that still lingered on it. His fingers slipped down between Dean's legs, circling his entrance without sliding in. "You should see yourself little lamb. All tied up just for me." Then hand on the bed moved to touch the ropes above their heads. "You still trust me little lamb?"

The sick thing was, Dean nodded. He always did. He shouldn't have. Bray Wyatt was not a man to be trusted. But there was a certain level of trust that still existed, no matter how foolish. He trusted Bray not to get tired of him and toss him aside. He trusted the fact that since he was there and not trying to run away, this whole being tied up thing wouldn't end in a complete disaster. At least he prayed it wouldn't. He was completely fucked if he was wrong.

"Close your eyes."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"You heard me." Bray wasn't one who liked to repeat himself. "Close your eyes."

The question of why was on the tip of Dean's tongue. He didn't actually ask it though. There was no point. Bray didn't want to tell him. He wanted to show him. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt Bray's hands grab at his jeans and boxers and yank them the rest of the way off. The air felt cold against Dean's heated flesh. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Bray's weight leave the bed. Every sound he heard was magnified now. He heard the sound of Bray's somehow always immaculate white pants hit the floor and the zipper of his bag being undone. His heart started to pound now. It hammered inside his chest, the thumping making his ears throb. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see what the hell Bray had planned. But he fought the urge and kept them shut. He could feel Bray smirking at him as he rejoined him on the bed.

"Such a good little lamb..."

Dean felt his heart drop as what felt like a bandanna was tied over his eyes. His eyes snapped open, but now there was only the dark blue material to see. His body stiffened and he tried to shake his head. This was a little fucking much now. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Bray made sure the bandanna was secure before moving his hands away. His lips moved back to Dean's neck, sucking and biting all across it. The sound of a cap being opened almost made Dean jump. Lube? Shit. He couldn't really remember the last time they had really used that. But there it was. Slick fingers pressed against him, slowly sliding in one by one. He moaned at each one, hips bucking against them while he tried to arch his neck more into Bray's mouth. Maybe he couldn't see but he could feel everything that much more. Bray's touch spread a fire through his body, leaving him light headed and shaky. His cock still begged for contact. The head brushed against Bray's stomach every time the larger man moved. Fucker knew he was desperate but wasn't doing a damn thing about it yet. Bastard. Dean wanted to fucking strangle him.

The flick of the lighter echoed through the room. Dean felt Bray pull back and placed the flame near his chest. The heat made him jump, his skin burning as it actually touched the flame. "Fuck!" He tried to shrink back even though the mattress underneath him didn't leave much room to move. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"I thought we needed something new." Bray sounded amused by his reaction more than anything. His three fingers continued to move within Dean, curling and finding his sweet spot with ease. "You say you don't want me to cut you as much."

Dean groaned. Replacing that with this hadn't exactly been what he fucking meant He opened his mouth to say that, but it all got lost in a garbled moan. Bray's fingers fucked him faster, making him desperate for more. His hips moved to meet his fingers, his actions making his stomach touch the flame that Bray held up to him. The burn made him whimper but he couldn't stop himself. Pleasure overrode any pain he felt. But he needed more. "Bray...fuck...please..."

"Please what?" Bray moved the lighter up and down Dean's chest and stomach.

Dean groaned and thrashed his head to the side.

"That's not an answer darlin." Bray pressed the flame directly into Dean's hip. Dean yelped and tried to jerk away but Bray didn't let him move much. "You have to be a bit more articulate than that."

Dean whimpered and pulled against the ropes. "Fuck me." He hated begging but there was no other alternative. He was too desperate to try to resist. "Untie me. Take this fucking blindfold off me. Please. Please please please I can't...fuck!"

The heat from the lighter disappeared. Dean faintly heard it hit the wall as it was tossed aside. The bandana was ripped off his face and tossed aside as well. The light of the room hit him hard, nearly blinding him at first. As he blinked Bray's fingers slipped out of him and both hands started to move up to undo the rope. The relief started to wash through him, but stopped short when Bray paused. "Bray?"

"I think I like you like this darlin." Bray grinned at the look on Dean's face. "Yeah. I think I'll keep you just like this."

Dean tried to protest. The words started to leave his mouth. But Bray didn't let him finish. A kiss stole the argument away. Dean's legs wrapped themselves around Bray's hips on their own accord. A brutal thrust in had him screaming into Bray's mouth. His arms strained to get free, the rope leaving a burn on his wrists that he'd have a hell of a time explaining away later. But he would worry about that then. For now, all he could focus on was Bray. His lips still claimed his, devouring him and claiming every breath that he tried to take. His hands gripped Dean's hips, his hold so tight that he left finger shaped bruises in his wake. Every thrust in jarred Dean's entire body. The heat in Dean's stomach spread through his entire body, burning him from the inside to the out. It was too much. It was way too much. But he didn't want Bray to stop. Not for a second. If he stopped he would...well Dean hadn't figured that part out yet. It would be bad though. Something really nasty.

Bray pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in Dean's neck. Dean was faintly aware that he was being bit again. Fuck it. He didn't care. He tilted his head back to let Bray have more of him. Since he couldn't do much more in the way of moving, he just dug his heels into Bray to push him in deeper. Every thrust struck his prostate, leaving him seeing stars. His mouth hung open as wordless moans poured from him. The entire hotel was going to hear him but he didn't care. He was too far gone to feel an ounce of shame. He was so close to the edge. He was right fucking there. The heat in his belly was near its fever pitch but he needed just a little bit more.

Bray moved his head back and watched as Dean wordlessly moved his mouth. "What's that little lamb?" He grabbed a handful of Dean's blond locks and twisted. "I can't hear you."

Dean couldn't even beg at this point. He tried. He really did. But the actual words wouldn't form. Incoherent moans and desperate whines came out of him instead.

"Come on little lamb." Bray wasn't satisfied with that. It was rather cruel at this point. "I want you to say it."

Dean whined again. His head was spinning so badly that he didn't know how he would even form the words.

"Say it." Bray's hand wrapped around the base of Dean's cock and squeezed. "Tell me what you want little lamb. Now."

"Fuck...please..." Dean squirmed and thrashed his head from side to side. His eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that it hurt. "Please let me cum. Bray please...fuck...I can't...please please please..."

Bray's hand began to move. One stroke. Two, three - and there it was. Dean knew he screamed as he came. He felt his voice die out in the midst of it. Every ounce of control he could have possibly had left of his body left him. He heard Bray groan and felt the snap of his hips becoming whimpered, his body overly sensitive in the wake of his orgasm. Bray thankfully didn't last much longer. His release spilled into Dean, Dean's name mixed in with his groan. He collapsed fully on to Dean, a laugh escaping him as their chests heaved for breath.

"The fuck is so funny?" Dean finally managed to ask. His whole body felt so weak that it was hard to even move his mouth.

Bray didn't give him an answer. He really didn't have one. Instead he just finally freed Dean's hands. The rope remained tied to the headboard, but Dean didn't give a damn. He just lowered his arms, too tired and shaky to rub his aching wrists. Bray laid back on the bed and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean's head dropped to Bray's chest. Bray was still chuckling and saying something but Dean wasn't really listening. Exhaustion swept through him much like the heat in his body did before. He made a slight effort to try to keep his eyes open but it was a battle he quickly lost. His eyes slid shut and the last thing he felt before drifting off was Bray's thumbs slowly rubbing circles over the angry red marks that would decorate his wrists for the next several days.


End file.
